


Podfic - The Nature of My Game (Chash)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: Chash's summary:It's some douchey frat boy who gives Clarke the idea for a "Come in for a free flower if your name is..." sign, and she honestly has a lot of fun with it.She's just not expecting anyone to complain that she'll never put his up. That's some weird Rumpelstiltskin shit.





	Podfic - The Nature of My Game (Chash)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nature of My Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284919) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> As usual, shoutout to Chash for writing bomb ass Bellarke fics! Don't forget to drop some comments and kudos on her original fic :D
> 
> ETA: the link to the google drive wasn't working, but it should be now! please let me know if you still can't access the file. thank you!!!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MAdgg532SAmiWElHx5UgQjcx_g0Ucehp/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
